The Fairy Who Cried Witch
by Last Year's Wishes
Summary: She woke up to find gaunt, merciless red eyes boring into her very soul. She wanted to scream, but no sound came out as the long, rotted hand stretched out to her, and a sickening blackness stole over the world... By one.foot.out.the.door & LadyNightSky
1. Chapter 1

**The Fairy Who Cried Witch**

A collaboration by one.foot.out.the.door and LadyNightSky

* * *

Disclaimer: To quote one.foot.out.the.door, this is a one-size-fits-all disclaimer x). **We are not in any way associated with or claim to own Winx Club. **That's all you're going to get for this story, folks. It stands for every single word we put up here.

* * *

_Before the gold and the glimmer have been replaced  
Another sun soaked season fades away _

"Stolen" by Dashboard Confessional

* * *

**Chapter One**

Nolee Denvers stood in the line in front of Alfea's Head of Discipline. She didn't know who the severe, strict-looking teacher was, but she was in no hurry to meet her. Luckily, the registration line was creeping along at an excruciatingly slow rate. As she waited, she gazed around in slight awe at the soaring pink towers and halls that made up Alfea.

A nervous air hung about the crowd of new students gathered in the courtyard, while the older students strutted about, carrying themselves with a confidence that was more than a little bit intimidating.

After what seemed like an eternity, Nolee was in front of the imposing woman. "Name and realm?" she demanded.

"Nolee Denvers, of Eraklion," she piped up nervously.

The Head of Discipline handed her an envelope and turned to the next person in line.

Nolee hurried on, not wanting to be in the woman's vicinity, and stopped beneath a willow tree to examine the envelope. It was the same pink color as the school, edged with gold trim and sealed with an opaque wax depiction of fairy wings. She opened it carefully, not wanting to destroy it, and pulled out a cream colored parchment. In elegant, flowing gold script it read:

_Dear Miss Denvers,_

_We here at Alfea are most pleased to welcome you to our school, and sincerely hope that you enjoy your time here. We understand that you are transferring to our school, and have had prior private tutoring on your home planet of Eraklion. We will therefore treat you as a junior, and have assigned you a dorm with four other girls of your age. Please, after attending orientation in the Main Hall, report to room number 68975, where your new dorm mate, Princess Stella of Solaria, will greet you.  
_

It was signed _Ms. Faragonda, Headmistress_.

Nolee gulped. FOUR other girls? What if they didn't like her? What if they teased her because she had never been to a school before? Plus, her roommate was a princess! Didn't princesses have other princess friends? She'd never even seen a princess in person before, never mind shared a room with one! _Calm down! _She ordered herself, fighting the rising panic and helplessness that welled up inside her at the thought of her shortcomings and doubts.

She heard a booming voice announce over the P.A. that the orientation was set to begin, and hurriedly stuffed the envelope into her bag and headed off towards the Main Hall, following the floating signs that had suddenly appeared out of thin air as soon as the announcement had been made.

When Nolee entered the Main Hall, a tall, distinguished-looking lady stood at a podium in front of a crowd of girls, most of them younger than Nolee. She could only guess that they were freshmen. Beside the woman was the unpleasant-looking Head of Discipline. It occurred to Nolee that she didn't even know her name.

_Hopefully, I'll never need to find out_, she thought, making a quick vow to stay well out of trouble.

The lady at the podium clapped her hands, and an instant silence fell over the room. "Welcome to Alfea, girls," she began warmly. "I am Ms. Faragonda, your headmistress, and this is Ms. Griselda, your Head of Discipline. You all will find a copy of Alfea's handbook in your dorms when you are dismissed, so I will not bore you now lecturing about the rules. Something I am sure you are all quite happy about."

The audience gave an appreciative laugh. Nolee, however, felt panic again. _They have an entire book filled with rules?_

"I'd like to begin by letting you all know what Alfea is. I'm sure you all know that it is a school, or at least, I hope you all do." Ms. Faragonda paused as the crowd chuckled again. "But Alfea is more than just a school. This is a place for learning, a place for growing. You will find yourself here in these halls, and you will come to know things you have never known before. Your magical powers will develop fully, and you will emerge from these doors a bigger person then you entered them."

Nolee pursed her lips. Wasn't that asking a rather lot from teenagers? _Talk about setting the bar high._

"And with that, I ask that you all to begin your journey by filing quietly and in an orderly manner through those double doors to your left, where the professors in the lobby are waiting to direct you to your dorms. We ask you to please meet your roommates and begin to unpack as much as you can before dinner in the cafeteria at 6:30. There, we will be handing out class schedules. You are dismissed."

The crowd rose as a whole, and swept out of the hall chattering and laughing. Nolee followed the masses until she spotted the 60000 corridor, and turned down it.

As she walked down the hall, she noticed that there were fewer room doors than there had been in other hallways, and they were spaced wider apart. _That means bigger rooms. What could I have possibly done to merit a bigger room? Aren't they reserved for princesses and such?_ she thought.

Her new room was quite far along the hall, and a gold plaque hung on the deep mahogany door, proclaiming _Stella, Princess of Solaria; Bloom, Princess of Sparx; Musa the Harmonic Nebula; Flora of Linphea; Tecna of Zenith; Nolee of Eraklion._

Nolee tentatively rapped on it, and it immediately flew open, revealing a beautiful blonde girl with laughing amber eyes, dressed in a distinctively upper class style.

"Hey Bloom, I-," the blonde chirped happily, then stopped as she noticed that she wasn't addressing the correct person. "Well, well, well, I suppose you're Nolee?" she continued carefully, her voice now deeper and more mature than the cheerful tone of before.

Nolee nodded wordlessly, and the blonde beckoned her in. She stopped over the threshold into a completely different world.

* * *

Stella studied the new girl as she gaped at the luxurious foyer. Her name, she remembered from an earlier discussion with Faragonda, was Nolee, and she hailed from Eraklion. She absentmindedly wondered how Nolee and Sky would get along, Sky being the prince of her realm and all, then turned to analyzing Nolee herself.

She had dark brown, almost black, hair that was shot through with a golden color, and fell in thick, glossy waves to her waist. Her face was dominated by two large, wide-spaced, amethyst colored eyes framed with sooty black lashes above high, broad cheekbones. Her skin was ivory pale and flawless, and a straight, small nose perched over a pair of ruby lips that were currently slightly apart in an unbecoming gape.

Altogether, a beautiful, rather aristocratic, face, even though Stella could plainly tell Nolee didn't have a drop of noble blood; she didn't carry herself with a proud, regal air: shoulders back and nose upturned. Even Bloom, who hadn't known she was a princess until recently, carried herself with that special grace that was only derived from birth. However, there was something attractive in Nolee's eager, nervous manner. _She'll be a regular boy magnet, _Stella thought, quirking her lips into a smile.

* * *

Nolee didn't notice Stella scrutinizing her; she was much too caught up in observing her opulent new surroundings. The foyer she had just stepped into personified understated elegance; the furniture was glossy oak, upholstered in pure white silk, and the floors were real snow marble streaked with jet. Two pillars supported the low part of the ceiling, which went on to rise steeply until it became a vaulted, soaring point overhead that was punctuated with skylights. The right hand corner of the room was sunken into the ground, with a few steps leading downwards, a group of plump sofas hunched around a slim television no thicker than Nolee's finger. Abstract art and vases standing in alcoves lined the walls, and Nolee's head spun at all the wealth. _Are ALL the rooms like this, or am I just lucky? _she thought. Suddenly, she was aware of the bemused stare that the blonde girl, most likely Princess Stella, was leveling at her. She blushed, and turned to face her, eyes downcast in mortification that she'd been caught gaping as if she'd never seen luxury in her life, which, now that she thought about it, she never had, if this was luxury.

"H-Hello," she stuttered. "I'm Nolee."

The princess gave a tinkling laugh, and extended a hand. "I'm Stella of Solaria."

Nolee grasped the proffered hand and shook it enthusiastically, if not a little shyly.

"I guess you're wondering why you got this room, huh?" prompted Stella, obviously referring to the fact that Nolee was plainly unused to silk and satin cushions. Nolee nodded wordlessly. "Well," the princess continued, "it used to be mine, but I decided I was getting a bit lonely in here without all my girls, and requested a roommate. Of course, I must introduce you to the Winx later; they'll absolutely love you."

The look on Nolee's face was precious in itself. You know the cute expression a kitten gets when it falls off of a chair and isn't quite sure how it wound up on the floor? That was Nolee's face for a moment.

_I just got here! I just met my roommate! I just saw my dorm! Now Stella wants me to meet her friends?!_ Nolee's mind cried incredulously. _Things are happening so fast... Can't we just stop for a minute?_

"Of course," Stella continued, "You probably want to unpack first--"

Nolee nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, I'd really love to unpack first."

The princess smiled. "I figured as much. Your room is in here..." She led the way to the room she would now be sharing with her. "Like I said, I didn't have a roommate until now, so if you don't really like the colors or something, we can change it." She opened the door and Nolee stepped through it.

"I actually get to sleep in here?" was the first thing out of Nolee's mouth.

She blinked a few times, stepped back, and gaped yet again. It seemed like she would be doing quite a bit of gaping here at Alfea. She was flabbergasted that Stella would suggest that she didn't like this room. At the moment, it seemed phenomenal, incredible, impossible. She hesitatingly stepped into the room, as if afraid to ruin its splendor. The foyer looked like a humble shack next to this.

The room was an enormous display of wealth. Nolee didn't dare touch anything, even though everything looked extremely comfortable. _Good furniture isn't meant to be sat on, _Nolee remembered her mother saying to her about the mahogany dining set that was the sole luxury her parents had. In the far left had corner, two beds canopied in golden velvet and covered with numerous crimson silk comforters reigned, surrounded by an assortment of vanities and drawers made of deep red wood, polished to a magnificent shine. The beds themselves looked like they came up to her torso, and both even had a miniature ebony stairway leading up to their covers.

In the laterally opposite corner, a long, welcoming stone fireplace radiated warmth. In front of it sat several big armchairs upholstered in the same golden velvet as the bed; crimson stitching forming whimsical designs on it.

Directly in front of Nolee was a beautiful painting of Alfea that spread from the bed to the fireplace, its colors contrasting against the dark wood paneling of the walls. Large bay windows hung with gold and crimson drapes dominated the entire right hand side of the room, and a desk complete with a computer and a flat screen TV opposed it on the left side. Overhead, hundreds of shining bubbles obscured the ceiling, casting the space in a smooth glow.

The room had an air of richness and warmth, very comforting to Nolee. She fought the instinct to bound over to a bed and leap onto it, instead taking carefully measured steps toward its direction. Stella, beside her, ignored Nolee's attempts to be regal, and leaped onto a bed herself, reclining on the satin pillows and looking at her expectantly. Nolee gave up, and copied Stella's movements, feeling the soft fabric under her part to let her sink into the downy mattress.

Nolee sighed contentedly. Stella giggled. Nolee blushed, ashamed once again of her humble upbringing.

"Oh, don't be embarrassed. I just laughed because that's exactly what I did the first time jumped on this bed. They're so comfortable, just you wait till you actually get to sleep on them. It's like…" Stella sighed. "Forgive the cliché, but it's honestly like sleeping on a cloud."

"Have you ever slept on a cloud?" Nolee asked, intrigued.

Stella nodded. "I actually think these beds are better."

Nolee laughed. She could already tell she would enjoy going to this school, and she loved her roommate.

"So, are you going to unpack, or what?" Stella asked. "The sooner you unpack, the sooner you can meet the other girls."

Nolee sighed and climbed out of her bed. Stella followed suit. "Your luggage should be in the foyer." Nolee nodded and went to find it.

When she returned, Stella gasped. "How did you fit all of your stuff in just two trunks? I have five already, and Daddy still needs to send my gowns for the dances."

"I don't have that many clothes," Nolee shrugged. She tried to look like she didn't really care, but she felt her face heat up. Again.

"Oh, stop blushing," Stella scolded her. "Puh-leese, are you always this worried about what people think of you? Half of my friends aren't royal. I mean, I've been told I'm shallow, but I'm not so shallow I'll judge you by how much money your family has."

Nolee looked stricken. "I didn't mean to say you were shallow!" she exclaimed quickly.

"I know," Stella smiled. "Other people, however, have made it clear that I am."

"You don't seem shallow at all," Nolee said sincerely.

Stella thanked her. "You want some help unpacking?"

**To be continued...**

* * *

Well, there's chapter one! Love it, hate it? _To read or not to read, **that** is the question_.

Xo,  
one.foot.out.the.door  
LadyNightSky


	2. Chapter 2

_Crashed on the floor when I moved in  
This little bungalow with some strange new friends  
Stay up too late, and I'm too thin  
We promise each other it's 'til the end_

"**White Houses" by Vanessa Carlton**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"Oh giirrlllss!!!" Stella's singsong voice floated through the common room that Nolee would share with the Winx Club. It was yet another decadent room that Nolee felt uncomfortable sitting in, with its silk-and-velvet covered surfaces.

"STELL!!!" Nolee heard a voice scream. She leapt out of the way as a girl with dark hair done up in two pigtails barreled past her and hugged Stella tightly.

"Girl, it's been so long since I saw you. Why didn't you tell me you'd be here early? I was going to come early too, but I didn't want to be alone!" the dark haired girl spoke in a lilting voice that sang of confidence and amusement. Stella, laughing, hugged the girl back, then whispered something in her ear.

Nolee, feeling a teensiest bit left out, stood stiffly staring at the light pink carpet, waiting for Stella to introduce her.

"So, you're Nolee."

She looked up into the deep navy eyes of the girl, and gave her a hesitant smile. "Yeah, that's me."

The girl stuck out her hand, and Nolee shook it. "I'm Musa, princess of the Harmonic Nebula. Anytime you need anything, feel free to ask me."

Nolee nodded shyly at Musa's kindness, at the same time studying her. She was taller than her, about Stella's height, with funky, edgy pigtails, and a pretty ivory face with dark eyes. She moved with a grace that Nolee envied. Nolee wondered if the princess was a dancer, knowing from the melodious lilt in her voice that something about her was devoted to music.

"So, Nolee, where are you from?" Musa asked, making herself comfortable on one of the squashy, baby-soft white leather sofas. She stretched out, lying on her side and propping her head up on her right hand.

"Girl, you can sit, you know that, right?" Stella said, sinking into an armchair that matched the sofa Musa had claimed. She drew a compact from her pocket so gracefully that it was as if she'd conjured it from thin air, and began to touch up her already flawless makeup. "The furniture, while gorgeous, isn't just for being looked at."

Nolee, blushing, sank into the loveseat that, along with a chaise lounge, recliner and ottoman, rounded out the white leather furniture set. "I'm from Eraklion," she responded softly to Musa's question.

Musa caught Stella's eye, as if to confirm. _Eraklion, huh?_

Stella's lips moved a fraction of an inch into a smirk. _I know, right? Can you imagine when they meet?  
_  
Musa chuckled slightly.

Nolee looked from one girl to another, wondering what was going on.

_Great,_ she thought to herself. _They hate me. Silent conversations I don't understand, laughter I'm not a part of…Oh, yeah, I'm doomed._

Stella glanced at her once, and immediately became solicitous once she saw Nolee's downcast face. "Hey, why don't I go introduce you to some other friends. Muse, you coming?"

Musa nodded, sending Nolee an apologetic grin, then leapt up from the sofa. "C'mon, all the rest of the girls are in their rooms. Might as well go to Bloom and Flo first; I gotta borrow a potion from Flo."

Musa set off across the common room and into another hallway, Stella and Nolee lagging along in her wake.

"Hey, Stella?" Nolee asked quietly as they strode. "Is _everyone _here royalty?"

"Nolee! It wouldn't matter anyways. None of us care about that kind of thing. For your information, though, no, not all the girls are royal." Stella said in a rather reprimanding tone. Nolee gave a silent sigh of relief. At least she wouldn't be that much of a freak.

* * *

The room they emerged into from the hallway was every bit as big and luxurious as Nolee's own, but airier. Ceiling to floor windows were on one side, and the room was divided into two parts, one higher than the other, connected by two steps. A girl with clouds of long, fiery red hair was standing on one of the beds, tacking a poster to the wall. Two pixies buzzed around her, one blonde and one with pink hair, chattering and laughing. Musa ran up to the redhead's bed, and plopped down. She was immediately swarmed by both pixies, who hugged her as best they could. Stella gave Nolee a reassuring smile then led her up to the girl, who'd just jumped off the bed and had turned around to greet both of them with a smile. She was the tallest of the group, with big blue eyes, and a slim build, her skin the same flawless pale color as Musa's. 

"Bloom, meet Nolee. Nolee, meet Bloom." Stella said lightly. "And lighten up Nolee, Bloom won't eat you."

The girl laughed, and shook Nolee's hand. "I guess you know my name now. I'm from Earth-,"

"Earth?" Nolee was surprised enough to interrupt. "I didn't know there were fairies on Earth."

"Well…I'm originally from Sparx. Last survivor, heir to throne, et cetera." The girl said, a little hesitantly, as if she were wondering whether she wanted to divulge this now.

Nolee contained her amazement, and said, "I'm from Eraklion. Nothing as interesting as you."

Bloom was looking at Nolee in a rather strange way, and Nolee wondered in panic whether she had something on her face.

"Eraklion, you say?" said Bloom thoughtfully. "On the contrary, that _is _interesting." She looked at Stella and Musa, who both nodded.

Bloom quirked an eyebrow. _Should we tell her…?_

Stella and Musa both shook their heads fervently. _She's harried enough as it is._

"Um…is something going on?" asked Nolee timidly, her eyes going from face to face.

"Er…it's nothing. We just know someone else from Eraklion." Bloom chimed.

"Though of course," came a dreamy new voice from behind them, "Going to a school like Alfea, we know people from all over."

The four girls spun as a whole; then Stella broke away to give the owner of the voice a hug. She was not as tall as her friends, but still taller than the petite Nolee. Her skin was the color of cocoa, and her eyes a brilliant, clear, sparkling emerald green. She wore a pale, apple-green shirt with a large pink flower embroidered over her shoulder and chest. Her low-rise jeans hung low on her hips, and, coupled with the short, off-the-shoulder top, showed a thin strip of equally cocoa-colored skin stretched across tight stomach muscles. This girl was gorgeous.

"I'm Flora," the girl introduced herself, extending her hand. Nolee shook it, Flora's calm demeanor working its magic on her mood. Nolee was suddenly more at ease than if she had been popping Xanax.

"Hello." Nolee smiled. "Nolee Denvers."

"Well. Hello to you, Nolee Denvers," came a merry, accented voice. Nolee looked over Flora's shoulder to see a tall, slender girl with a shock of bright pink hair step up. She had blazing turquoise eyes and was dressed completely in purple, holding some sort of mechanical gadgets in both hands. She, like all four of her friends before her, extended a hand that Nolee took. The girl looked Nolee directly in the eye, saying, "The name's Tecna. I expect you're the new girl everyone's abuzz about? From Eraklion, I presume. You seem slightly flustered. Don't be."

Slightly taken aback at Tecna's perceptive abilities and no nonsense demeanor, Nolee gave her a small grin.

"Well, girls, times awasting. Let's go get some dinner," Stella's tone was businesslike and brisk. "The food here isn't half bad."

_If the food was anything like the rooms_, Nolee thought, _that'd be the understatement of the century._

* * *

Stella led the group to the cafeteria, which was just a beautiful and elegant as the dorm rooms were. However, it was still high school cafeteria food served on those sophisticated, black-and-white marble tables and fine china. When Nolee found a hunk of chicken bone in the under-heated chicken-and-broccoli Alfredo pasta, Tecna kindly explained that the gang generally opted for the salad bar and/or eating-out, as opposed to the school meals. 

_Not everything here is perfect, _Nolee inwardly breathed a sigh of relief._ Maybe I don't have to be either.  
_

* * *

"…and so, she walked along the cold, deserted corridors. An icy breeze blew through the hallway, chilling her. Clutching her cloak ever tighter, she suddenly heard a hollow, rapping sound-," 

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

"AHHHH!!!" the room was filled with screams and hysteria as Stella paused in her tale, the blood draining from her face. All six girls swiveled around to stare in fear and panic at the huge French doors that opened out to the balcony. They could hear the rain smattering the castle walls outside, and the whistle of the wind through the trees, the breezy warm day having taken an unexpected turn for the worst.

"I-I swear I just heard a noise. Someone rapping on the doors." Musa whispered tremblingly. "T-The balcony doors."

"Y-You don't think it's the m-murderer from the story, d-do you? I-I mean, that would be completely illogical, and-," Tecna tried to steady her voice, but she was interrupted as the French doors suddenly burst open with a roaring noise. The girls froze, none gathering enough courage to scream. Drawing closer together unconsciously, they stared as tall, shadowy figures jumped onto the balcony, rain making their forms visible. One drew forward, stepping into the dorm room…

Bloom jumped to her feet, fire blazing in her eyes. "Riven Christopher Mauvais! You are the most horrible, repulsive, vile jerk that it has ever been my misfortune to meet! You just scared us all half to death! **HAVE YOU NEVER HEARD OF USING THE DOOR**?!?"

There was snickering on the balcony. "Your middle name is Christopher?"

"Shut up! Bloom, I told you not to tell anyone!"

"What makes you think I'll do you any favors when you just broke into a GIRL'S DORM ROOM?!?" she spat.

The rest of the Winx were on their feet now, seething, and Nolee was hovering uncertainly near the back of the gang.

Musa picked up the nearest heavy object, which happened to be a lamp, and hurled it at Brandon, who had just stepped into the room and was struggling to keep a straight face.

Surprised, he instinctively caught it, and Riven sniggered, socking Brandon in the shoulder.

Snorting, Brandon said, "Temper, temper, Muse. That wasn't polite at all."

"Polite?!? I'll show you _polite._" Stella fumed. Brandon immediately backed off, his face completely serious.

"S-Sorry, Stell," he stuttered.

"You're whipped." One of the boys (most likely Riven) coughed.

Brandon was about to retort when Nolee let out an audible gasp. The inhabitants of the room turned questioningly to her; the boys gave her an automatic once-over, trying to deduce who she was. Brandon scrutinized the pretty newcomer, and let his eyes linger on her a moment longer than necessary.

The girls, however, knew what had astonished Nolee. Sky, Timmy, and Helia had jumped in from the balcony, their clothes wet with rain.

The blonde was pushing hair out of his eyes, his insignia ring flashing in the light. Nolee was staring, rather transfixed, at him. He, in turn, was looking at Bloom, clearly asking who the new girl was and why she was staring.

Stella, the good hostess, immediately made introductions, pushing Nolee in front of her friends to meet the guys face-to-face. "Red Fountain boys, this is Nolee; Nolee, this is Brandon, Timmy, Helia, Riven, and Sky."

Nolee swept into a deep curtsy that rivaled those of Stella's ladies-in-waiting back on Solaria. "It's an honor to meet you, Your Royal Highness."

Sky blushed. "Uhm…I just go by Sky here, generally. It's nice to meet you, Nolee. I take it you're from Eraklion?"

Nolee nodded, the brief self-assurance in her curtsy evaporating when he spoke to her. Eyes wide, she discreetly shuffled to the back of the group of girls as the pushed past her to talk to the boys.

Nolee watched the group interact, envious of the clear familiarity between them. She could tell that Bloom and the Prince were together; it was in their every glance and touch. She wondered a little why the girls hadn't mentioned Sky, then concluded that he probably didn't want the fact strewn to the masses; there were paparazzi and all.

Her gaze wandered over to Timmy and Tecna, who were in a friendly debate, and Helia and Flora, who were talking quietly together. Riven was laughing at some cynical comment Musa had made, and Stella was scolding her. Nolee felt a pang. It seemed everyone had someone but her.

She wondered where the last boy was. He was incredibly good-looking, with his warm brown eyes and chiseled features covered by a mop of brunette hair. It didn't hurt that he was taller than the rest of the guys and built, too.

Just then, a flash of cinnamon caught her eye. The boy named Brandon, the one she was just mooning over, was coming over to talk to her.

Suddenly, the snow-white carpet was the most fascinating thing Nolee had ever laid eyes on. She wondered if Brandon could see the blush creeping up her face and neck, or if she was just imagining it.

"Hi, Nolee," Brandon said casually.

"Hi. Brandon, right?" _Nice,_ she congratulated herself. _Just the right combination of casual and polite. Warm, inviting. And you didn't squeak. Go me!_

"Yeah. I'm from Eraklion, too. I'm actually Sky's squire," he said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's pretty awesome. It's not even hard, because Sky is a better fighter than I could ever be, so it's really easy to protect him. And that's my job, so… yeah it's pretty simple."

"Brandon!" Stella called. "Snookums, come over here this minute!" she demanded.

Brandon smiled. "I'll talk to you later, Nolee. It was nice to meet you."

Nolee watched him go. _He has the most _**_gorgeous_**_ eyes_, she thought silently.

* * *

So, how'd you guys find the chapter? Apply the cardinal rule of fanfiction: **review**.

_Ciao,  
LadyNightSky & one.foot.out.the.door _


End file.
